Tiger of Kumo
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: When the Wolves of the leaf praise the Fox, the Tiger leaves to find his true power by himslef. He finds the Bear, Bull and Boar in the mountains closest to heaven.


I was just an 8 year old boy, and all I had was the one girl with beautiful lavender eyes that didn't treat me like a disgrace.

Maybe I should tell you my name, once I was known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto by what I could barely call a family.

By the rest of the village I was called disgrace, failure, loser..etc.

I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina and brother to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito.

My so called _family_ barely noticed me after my 5th birthday, it was subtle at first not calling me down for dinner, forgetting to check in on me when I was sick, and not talking or noticing me when I was in the room.

But then they started training my sister years before she started the academy. When I asked them to train me to they said" _We have to train your sister first because her chakra and the Kyuubi's make her have horrible control, which could cause her to endanger her teammates, don't worry we'll train you too just a little later OK?"_

Like a fool I believed them, year after year they said the same thing, _we have to train your sister first._

Then the worst betrayal happened at Mito's 7th birthday, as she was getting the gifts and praise, I was stuck in the sidelines with no one but my only friend and secret crush Hyuuga Hinata who sat with me the whole party.

When my dad announced that mito was to get the Gama Summoning contract and the scrolls for the rasengan I was heart broken but then it came my dad also said he was replacing me as heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, my world shattered my parents had basically disowned me in front and of the entire leaf village and left me with nothing.

After that I said goodbye to Hinata with tears running down my face as I walked upstairs and closed my door. I had cried myself to sleep again and in my sadness I decided to leave the village that never wanted me. I packed what little belongings I had which consisted of clothed and a few sanitary supplies. I dressed in a dark cloak and fled the village.

That happens 2 days ago,I doubt they even noticed I was gone. I decided to head to the Uzumaki clans old home Uzugakure and see if any thing was left.

3RD POV

Naruto was walking down the back roads to Uz _u no kuni_ on his way to to his clans homeland. As he was going along he started to see a group of thugs behind him and following him.

In a split second he ran from them using chakra to boost his speed " _Lucky I took some scrolls on chairs control and use." He thought with a grin_

When he finally lost them he saw an old beat up sign saying _3 miles to Uzu no kun_ i. "Well that's convenient" he said out loud.

To be continued

While Naruto was on his walk, another person who seemed to radiate power and authority was on his way home to Kumogakure.

This man was Ay, the Sandaime Raikage, the man able to take on the Hachibi alone and survive.

He was on a diplomatic mission to _Nami No Kuni_ to arrange a trade agreement with them and hope to gain a shinobi outpost, but unfortunately they politely said no because they wanted to keep out of shinobi buissness, which Ay could understand but he was still disappointed. With his guard not having the stamina he had so they decided to camp at the old _Uzu no kuni_ ruins to sleep and rest up before heading out to Kumo and to his sons, he just wished that they didn't destroy the village by the time he got home.

As they walked into the old village he instantly felt the sorrow and guilt he had when he joined in the joint effort between Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri to attack the Uzumaki clan before they could join Konoah and Suna in the war. Then the whole kidnappings of Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuuga Hinata had made anything better between the 2 powerful villages.

As they made camp, he decided to walk around and pay his respects to the fearsome clan of sealers and shinobi. He felt the chakra of a large source nearly half of his! Which is saying something!

He then saw what looked like a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage, who looked a little tired and amazed at the same time. He decided to follow the young boy and see what he was doing.

Naruto's POV

As I walked through my homeland I felt something stirring inside of me like something awakening in my chakra. Then I felt as something pull me toward a particular building that looked like the Hokage Tower except with kanji for Whirlpool on it. As I walked in I found an old ninja headband with a crimson cloth and a swirl for the symbol.

Deciding to let it rest, he put it down and kept walking through out the tower and came to what looked like the Hokage office. Then suddenly he felt as if decades of knowledge flow into him, he then noticed that he stood on a seal that said memory influx and he knew what was behind a certain portrait in the room.

He walked to a ruined picture that was to destroyed to make out but he took the picture off of its frame and set it against the wall.

He then drew a kunai and pricked his finger, drawing blood and smearing it against the wall. A complicated sealing matrix glowed and then the wall began to slide up, showing a tunnel with stairs going down. He never noticed the hulking figure coming up behind him silently, As Naruto began walking down

He then came upon a pedastal with a long nodaichi (Think Kikoku, Trafalgar Law's sword) along with a strange scroll, and with clawed gauntlets (demon bro's weapons without the chain) he went up to the scroll and read it.

 _To whoever reads this has proven themselves to be of my blood and deemed worthy. My name is Uzumaki Masamune, otherwise known as the Surgeon of Death, and you have found my greatest treasure besides my family._

 _These treasures include my sword Chi no Yoru(Night of Blood), which is a sword comparable Kiri no Sebonsodo( Seven swords of the mist).It can cut almost anything but is light enough for fast pace combat. The there are my gauntlets Igaku to Dokuso( Medicine and Toxin) which as the name explains Igaku has the cure to Dokuso's poison which can be made through the instructions in the scrolls, along with the claws they are able to detach and fire at an enemy._

 _Then the bloodlines that made me infamous, my Kesshoton (Plasma Release) which allowed my body to mix Fuuton and Raiton Chakra to energize the oxygen around me to create a substance hotter than the surface of the sun and be a fast as the Raijin(Thunder God) himself._

 _My most famous ability would be the Muryo Shusei(Free Modification), which allowed me to create a spherical territory or_ Room _in which I could control the physical objects within and bend the laws of physics to my will, such a faster than light travel and gravity shifting or my favorite distorting the terrain around my enemies to injure or confuse them._

 _Also stored in here is the scrolls for the Uzumaki clams most famous seals. I leave all my treasures to you my kinsmen and may the tide guide you toward home always._

As Naruto finished reading the scroll left by his ancestor he became aware of the presence behind him. He turned and saw what could've been the largest, most muscular man he ever saw. The man must've been at least 7ft tall, almost 300 lbs of pure muscle and looked like he been through the grinder only to come out and send it to the junk heat in nothing more than a coffee mug. He then noticed the headband with the Symbol of Kumo.

"W-what are you doing in _Uzu_ Kumo-san?" Naruto asked slightly afraid.

In a gruff, gentle voice he replied "Me and me guard were just camping out for the night before heading back to Kumo"

"But I thought Kumo hated Uzu why would you camp here of all places?"

He sighed before "I didn't hate Uzu but I couldn't take the risk of them joining the war and killing us all." He said then made an observation "What are you doing here gaki, shouldn't you be home for your family?" He noticed the dark and empty look that got on naruto's face.

"My family decided to favor my sister over me because she's the jinchuriki of the _Kyuubi no yoko,_ they disowned me because they saw her as the better choice for clan heir." Naruto didn't hate his sister but he didn't like her because of all the attention and love she got while he got nothing.

Ay was starting to wish that he annihilated the Leaf for what happens to this boy. Then in a way reminiscent of an old 20ft tall, white crescent shaped, tremor causing pirate he leaned down with his hand out he said in a soft voice, "Become my son." He simply said and from that day forth the shinobi world changed forever.

7 _years later_

 _Naruto age 16_

 _Rookie 9 age 14_

 _Konoha, Hi no Kuni_

Konoha has been known has the strongest hidden village in all of the 5 great lands for years. But due to the Kyuubi No Yoko's attack 14 years ago its force ,while formidable, was cut by at least 30% in wake of its destruction.

But rumor has it Kumo is making a pass at Konoha's title. They were so confident that they were sending 2 teams only and one only had one member! The one man squad was apprently the rumored 3rd son of the Sandime Raikage. His real name was unknown, and his abilities even more so.

We find said teams walking towards the gates of Konoha. The regular team consisted of their sensei, the Hachibi Jinchuriki, Master of the Nanatoryu(7 sword style) and tag team partner to the Yondime Raikage, Killa Bee or Kirabi.

The next was a dark skinned 14 year old redhead with golden eyes. She wore a plain grey shirt that hugged her figure and dark black pants that went just past her knees. Her headband was used in a bandana style. She carried a katana on her pack and looked annoyed at the boy next to her.

The boy had dark skin and spiky white hair that was held by a grey head band, he was dressed like the girl but with a grey fur lined hoodie, and longer pants. He had a katana on his back and had a lollipop in his mouth.

The final member of the group consisted of a blonde haired, icy blue eyed beauty that looked emotionless. she wore a black haori with bandages around her ankles and thighs. The most notable thing about her was her sizable chest which was at least DD's and she was only 14! She had a tanto where her back met her ass(also as equal ans her bust).

"Finally we get her I can't believe it took us 5 days to get here, and Omoi wouldn't stop talking about the dangers we could've faced." As she smashed her fist against the head of the white haired boy.

"Ow Karui! what if you gave me a concussion and I fall asleep and die then our teams won't be able to enter the Chunnin Exams then we go back to Kumo as a discrace-" WHAM!

"Shut up! You pest, you don't have a concussion so stop over thinking everything! The red head known as Karui shouted as she held up her fist shakingly with fire in her eyes and the Shinigami behind her. Omoi was now face first in the ground and had a sizeable bump on his head.

"Knock it off you two, just be cool" Said the blonde girl known as Samui.

"Hoho, you to are wack, I could be like a duck and quack." Said Killer Bee as the team sweat dropped at their sense's horrible rapping.

Then a deep voice that belonged to a tall boy in the back said "Ah let them have their fun, we won't get anymore when the exams start" They grouped looked back at the young man who spoke for the 1st time in hours. He was tall just a few inches shy of Bee's impressive height at 5'11. He wore a white fur lined sleeveless, black hoodie with a white stripes like a reverse snow tiger. His shirt underneath was white with black line going down the side. On his arms were the infamous gauntlets Igaku to Dokuso( Medicine and Toxin) the famed gauntlets that contained the most toxic poison known to man and its cure. His pants were black baggy anbu style with bandages around the ankles with a kunai and shuriken holder on both sides with his black headband acting as a belt. Over his shoulder was a long nodaichi sword that was over 6ft tall with white fur on the tsuba and a red rope tied to it. Its sheathe was black with white crosses going down both sides. His face is what would many girls would call dreamy, with a baby fat free face, golden hair with a black and white highlights. on azure blue blue eyes sat oval shaped sunglasses( Picture Neo from matrix sunglasses).

The group was silenced after that until Karui spoke up. She lightly blushed and put an arm on his shoulder tenderly. "I know that coming back here is the last thing you want to but we were ordered to participate in the exams and scout out the next generation of Konoha clan heirs." Karui said to the boy who looked pissed at the whole reason. But he was glad the short tempered girl comforted him. He remembered the 1st time he met her.

 _Flashback no Jutsu: 7 years ago_

 _Ay had just brought Naruto who he named N to give him a fresh start. As they walked towards the gates the chuunin on guard duty saw there giant of a leader. The guards were surprised to see a kid as young as N in their village but they just assumed he wanted to come to the village._

 _They quickly filled out the necessary paper work and walked into the village. N was amazed that almost the whole village was integrated into the mountain system with the Raikage tower being at the tallest one._

 _Then the quickly went to the Raikage mansion, only to find one of the wall was busted through and lightning was surging through ht house. Suddenly Ay saw his son A, who in N's point of view was incredibly almost as muscled as his new father. Then he saw who was stuck in his Son's iron claw punishment technique, it was his 1st adopted son Kirabi who insisted on being called Killer B-sama and spoke only in rap except in very serious situations. This would have gone on until Ay sighed and flashed towards his sons, grabbed both of there heads and slammed them into the ground. The entire guard sweat dropped at the scene and began to repair the holes with Doton jutsu._

 _After that was over the 20 year olds decided to meet their new brother. A described him as "A small little brat." when he picked him up. This was responded by N who was dropped out of the large man hands and promptly nut punched him. As A's voice reached a new octave and rolled around on the floor holding his now bruised groin, B got to know him by fist bumping him and rapping badly(_ Hard to do B's rapping sorr _y) which, surprisingly N could understand. Ay decided to show N around the village. After showing N the same sights he saw what looked like a young crowd of boys his age teasing what looked to be a dark skinned, red headed girl about a year younger than him. When she turned around he saw a cute face that took his breath away. Her eyes were a cat like gold and a small pierceing was in her ear. She would no doubt be a looker in the future. The boys were calling her tomato, which set her off and with what looked like the shinigami behind her. She gave what looked like the ultimate ass kicking humanly possible. As the she finished her beatings she rounded on him with eyes that just dared him to say something. Which he did, one word, one simple word: "Beautiful"_

 _Flashback no justu KAI!_

Bee put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hey I know what you had to deal with before you came to Kumo but maybe you to release that anger on some unworthy bastard who crosses you in the exams, right N?"

The now named N looked at his older brother with gratitude. He began twirling his sword like a baton and walked a bit more relaxed. When they came to the gates the stopped by the gate guards the Eternal Chunin Izumo and Kotetsu."Halt state your business in Konoha." Kotetsu said with his hand on his kunai holster in warning.

"Team 5 and Team N from Kumo here to participate in the Chuunin exams".Bee said in non rapping over the necessary paper work. After everything was worked out the teams walked in on their way to the hotel.

After they left Izumo said to Kotetsu "Man only one team from Kumo thats odd. Wait he said Team 5 and Team N who was N?"

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, "I don't know.. WAIT N?! As in the 3rd son of the 3rd Raikage who's never been seen outside of Kumo or the land of lightning! He is said to be up for the mantle of the Godaime Raikage position and has lethal medical skills. Man I may sound like my cousins but this is so troublesome." with that being said he banged his head on the desk and fell asleep.

Back with our favorite Kumo heroes.

As they unpacked up their belongings, N decided to look around the village he soon found himself near a place he wished to visit again, Ichiraku Ramen. As he pushed back the curtains and took a seat at the bar. He saw the beautiful brown waitress that he saw as a sister.

She walked up to him and and put her hands under chin and leaned on the bar seductively and said "What can i get you handsome" She purred

Deciding to play along he said, "One miso please and a side of rice please" He said in a charming voice. He almost laughed his ass of as she gained a furious blush that came up to her whole face would have made a certain Hyuuga heiress jealous. She wrote down the order and went to give it to her father. A few minutes later she came back and set the dish in front of him. He grabbed the chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu" . He began to feast himself on the dish that he was craving years. The broth tasted like sweet nectar of the gods and the noodles like the food of Kami.

As he finished he talked to the waitress and the chef until he saw someone walk in, someone who was on his hit list, right near the top. It was his mother Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot Blooded Habenero, the Red Death and the Whirlpool Princess. She sat 2 stools away and ordered 5 bowls of beef ramen. She then saw the stranger siting two stools down from her, then she saw his head band and scowled.

He saw and heard this and decided to poke at her famous temper. "Have I upset you Uzumaki-sama or do just hate my village in general?" N said in a mocking tone when he said _Uzumaki-sama_.

She Narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Better watch your tone Kumo gaki, you do know who I am, and how many ways i could kill you. At least I don't come from a village that tries to kidnap children for power."

"While my village has it's dark past, yours does too or is ROOT not a dark side."

Kushina winced, but he continued to mock her.

"Is it not dark or evil to neglect a child who basically has royal blood running through his veins and to forget a child that looked like a carbon copy of the your husband to boot?" He taunted and clicked open his sword just in case she decided to start something, which she did. She drew a kunai and tried to stab him which he tried to block until a frying pan and a mochi hammer deflected the kunai and closed the sword respectively.

Techui Ichiraku was a patient man, a loving father and a former samurai from the land of iron who retired when he got tired fighting. When he opened up his shop in a ninja village he knew fighting was going to happen sooner or later which is why he made a rule to all who enter his shop, _Shinobi be warned fighting will cause to you_ to _be thrown out and forced to pay for any damages_. As he pulled back the frying pan and lifted the mochi hammer he said in a calm cold voice."Kushina you know the rules, you fight you get the boot for the day" He then looked at N and said "Since it's your 1st time here I let you in on the rules, no jutsu, no fighting, and no weapons drawn."

"Gomensai, I apologize, I'll pay for the meal and leave before I cause more conflict." He paid for the meal and looked back at Kushina "By the way if wondering where your son is lets just say, he almost died the night you disowned him but he had a new father and brothers to look after him and maybe he's closer than you think." He reached off his glasses and took them off showing his blue cold eyes to the world.

Kushina looked shocked to see her thought to be dead, disowned son standing before her, a full 4 inches taller than her to boot. She saw the sword and gauntlets along with the obvious speed build that he gained in the last 7 years. He had become a carbon copy of his father and almost passed him in height.

She managed to manage a shaky "N-Naruto?"

 _To be continued now read and comment and favorite DO IT NOW!_

 _See the video on YouTube check out Raikage dropkick._

The hidden cloud village was abuzz with excitement. Why, because their protector was going to preform a new style of rap he developed while he was away hiding from the Akatskui.

We find a large portion of the ninja in front of a large stage filled with microphones and speakers. We find Killer B on stage speaking to the audiance. "~Ya,Ya. Now listen to me. Master Kin polished my style and added more passion~" He pumped his fists against his chest with stars in his eyes. "It's a new ENKA RAP!" He struck a pose and said with tears in his eyes "Its called..GOSAKU, so thank you!" The audience pumped its fist in exitment and yelled "YAY" Bee responded wit the same yell "YAY". But before he could start to rap, two voices yelled punishment that he knew he would feel in the morning...and right now.

"DROP KICK!"

"SPERU OF PEINU!" _(Spear of Pain)_

With almost mountain shattering force, two people drove B through the stage and rock to the ground 300 ft below. When the dust and debris cleared, we see B in a crater with two feet pressing on him, one on his face, the other on his stomach.

The feet belonged to his two brothers, the one on his face was his older brother A the Yondaime Raikage and it reeked of A's irritation of his brothers annoying and horrible rapping skills. The one on his stomach was his little bro N while having little blood relation ( Will be explained during the preliminary round of the chunnin exams) he was as strong as either of them and probably the most level headed of his brothers. He wasn't as pissed as A right now but he was probably cutting into his time with Karui which still pissed him off.

A spoke first in a clearly annoyed voice,"You haven't learned a thing have you B?" He pressed his foot harder on B's cheek.

N spoke next " You just had to go and make a concert didn't you? Well, at least you didn't charge the shinobi any thing right?"

Bee laying on the ground, racked with pain muttered "Bros your moves are effective, NOT AGAIN!" At the last word his glasses broke on the left lense and showed the tears of sorrow that he cried for his concert.

 _This is me adding onto this_

A deciding to punish B even further, A grabbed him by the face with his hand and began to put him through another 3 wall with his Iron Claw.

N just sweatdropped at his siblings, and decided to get Karui and got to Thunder Mountain to do things that her father would kill him for just thinking.

As he got to her she looked pissed at the canceled concert but saw the reason why and clung to her boyfriends arm like the things she, Samui and Yugito hated most in the world. FANGIRLS THE BANE OF EVERY LAST HANDSOME, SURVIVOR OF A GREAT CLAN!

She said to N " I know that B-sensei didn't ask permission of Raikage-sama but did you have to destroy another mountain and the stage?" She gestured towards the destroyed items in question.

N just shrugged his shoulders and said,"Destroying stuff is apart of the Raikage family"

The couple just walked towards there date and had a experience that they wouldn't tell anybody.

Hey _everybody sorry i haven't updated in a while. I had to study for midterms. I also raged at my computer for deleting this chapter twice. Sometimes Windows 8 sucks, should have gotten apple. I also cried writhing this chapter. you'll see why. And Now chapter 5 enjoy._

"Hello Kushina." Naruto-no N had said to his former mother. "Its been a long time hasn't?" N had his hood dawn showing his shoulder length, spicky gold and silver hair. His sword over his shoulders, with his guantlet's claws shining with deadly precision. She recogonized those weapon they were the weapons of of her ansestor! Used by Uzumaki Masamune they were the stuff of legend.

With his glasses off Kushina saw the cold hate filled eyes of her wayward son. The killing intent was almost through the roof causing her to sweat and look like a deer in headlights. Eyes wide with fear. She must of been hallucinating because she thought she saw a HUGE white tiger, with fur as white as snow, glowing, blood red eyes and stripes as black as midnight. It was intimedating to say the least. It bared its teeth and growled at her.

He bagan to talk in a cold, clear voice. It was the only thing she could hear, not the conversations

"From the day Mito was born, you favored her, you gave her anything she wanted, the Toads, the Rasengan, and advice on the Kyuubi's chakra. All handed to her on a sliver platter while I only got table scrapes. The last straw was her birthday when you and your husband disowned me, stripping me of my title and clan, LEAVING ME WITH NOTHING! I left this Kami forsaken village and was found by a man who was a real father to me. He gave me a family, a home, friends and the one of the loves of my life. So i say this Uzumaki Kushina, I herby renounce all relation with you, the Yondaime Hokage and that gaki Daughter of yours. Goodbye Kushina"

Then the giant, killer cat dissapated without a word along with the Killing intent. She saw her son walk away without looking back. He said this, "You would want to warn the Hokage that I'm going to see him about a certain peace agreement we had some time ago."

Naruto left his former mother sobbing on the street. He began to think about the meeting with his genetic father. The man had never been much of a father to begin with, not like his adopted dad. There wasn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think of the old Raikage. He began to remember the last time he saw his father alive. He couldn't believe it was almost 4 years ago that he sacrificed himself to save his students and son.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _At the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni_

 _The Sandaime Raikage Ay along with his son, N who had the rank of genin at the age of 9, now 12 years old and looking like a true Kumo shinobi._

 _With them were Cee and Darui, two of the Raikage's best students. Cee was tall, blonde man with dark onyx eyes and a serious look that showed nothing exept fatigue. He wore the standard Kumo Jonin attire._

 _Darui was a tall, dark skinned man with a thick nose, white hair that coverd his left eye which showed some tiredness and some fright. He wore the standard uniform, with a high collar, along with a cleaver like sword on his back. He has the Kanji for Water and Lightning tattoed on his shoulders._

 _N had on frayed, gray pants that reached down to his mid-calf, a dark blue shirt with grey fur on the collar was worn over a fishnet-mail shirt._

 _N had his shuriken and kunai holsters on his right and let thigh respectivley. In his hands he had a wakazashi named Chi-kiba(Blood Fang), which like its name was dripping fresh blood. N looked tired and scared, sweat was pouring down his face in bullets. The rest of the team no better exept his Tou-san, who instead had a grim look in his dark green eyes._

 _"Dad what are we gonna do, we can't take a force tha size without the village's help." N said tiredly_

 _Ay had a grim look as he nodded in agreement. They would need at least antother 200 shinobi to combat the force of 10000 rouge shinobi and bandits._

 _But an idea pooped into his head that might just work, but he went through, with this he won't see his sons or his niece Yugito ever again._

 _He looked at his son and students deciding it was the only way for them to survive this. He got up, craked his neck and knuckles, walked towards his son, put his massive hands on the pre-teens shoulders, and looked the young boy in the eye._

 _"N, I need you to retreat. Don't stop, don't look back and run as fast as you can back to the village." The large man said quietly. N stared at his adopted father with wide eyes, then he realized what the old man was going to do._

 _The man was going to sacrifce himself to save his family and students. N now had tears running down his face, as he stared at the man who took him in, made him apart of his family and gave him his life back._

 _Ay was the one that noticed that, while N was capable of many things, he saw that N had a fasination with medical skills, whether it be from poisons or the human body with its pressure points and weaknesses, N wanted to know about it._

 _So the Raikage decided for N to become a medic shinobi, and he took to it like a fish to water. In a few short months he memorized the himan body and was a top medic and doctor in his own right . But N still felt like he was the one left out of everything._

 _Why, because hs brothers had diamond hard skin or a tailed beast , he had nothing exept 2 bloodlines that weren't ready for combat. He was always left out when they did exterme training._

 _N looked through some old Uzumaki sealing scolls and found what might be a way to have the same blood as his father and brother A. He found a sealing matrix called the blood adoption seal. It was origially used to give the recipiant of the donors blood to become apart of the family or produce a living heir._

 _After the procedure, he found his Raiton affinity had gained even more power along with a high Katon affinity. His skin became steel and his began to get stronger and stronger everyday._

 _Along with these gifts and talents, Ay knew N would be Raikage after A decided to retire. Bu he wouldn't be their to see it._

 _"Dad no! We can make it back to the village and get help. You don't need to sacrifice your life for ours!" N yelled. N was now sobbing, his eyes producing tears of sadness, knowing that he wouldn't see his father alive agian_

 _Darui and Cee looked at the ground, small tears running down there faces as they were already thinging the same thing. They were going to lose their Raikage, more importantly they were going to lose their sensei and father figure._

 _"N, when you become Raikage, the village dosen't protect you, you protect the village and everyone in it. They are your family, your brother's and sister's, your son's and daughter's. You need to know, that no matter what, that I cherished every moment with you, having you in my life was the best thing that could ever happen to me. You have and will always be my son. My time in the world is done. You and the next generation turn this world upside down, make history and remember to teach the world your name." As Ay finished, the mountain of muscle pulled his youngest son into the last hug he would give._

 _N looked at his dad and said," Bye Dad, make sure they regret ever attaking a Kumo shinobi!" With that he turned around a began to run as fast as he can towards the village. His tears shining in the wind as he left his father to his death._

(This will continue in a 3rd Pov)

 _Darui and Cee looked at their teacher. For the last time, Darui spoke for both of them "It's been an honor Raikage-sensei" Darui gave a tearful glance at his mentor and jumped into the trees._

 _Cee asked the last question the Raikage would ever hear. "Is there anything you would like us to tell your family?"_

 _Ay took a deep breath, charged up his Raiton no Yoroi, took off his headband and threw it at Cee. The man caught it and looked at his idol who ansewred with this "Tell my family, I love them very much" With that the Sandaime Raikage ran to the fight of his life. Cee gave one last tearful look in Ay's direction and left in a shunsuin._

(Play Never surrender by Skillet or I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, I don't own either of these)

 _Ay was waiting for the army, he stood before them, eyes closed with small tears falling out of the corners. He saw his life flash before his eyes._

 _He saw his first years in the academy, his chunnin exam, his rise to Raikage, his marrige to his late wife._

 _The birth of A and the adoption of Kirabi. Meeting N and taking in Yugito. He had af full life, and he regretted nothing. He had one last thought,_

"Thank you all for a great life, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

 _The army was at at least a mile away now and he looked at his opposition and yelled at the top of his voice. "Ok you assholes, don't think you can get past me, because I'm going to destroy any son of a bicth dumb enough to think they can destroy my family and home. So if you think your gonna get out of this alive you thought wrong. I'm gonna send you to the shinigami myself! SAY GOODBYE ASSHOLES!"_

 _Ay powered his armor up, causing his hair to become spikyer and a giant beast of lightning. Lookin like a giant bear with white fur and black eyes. It roared and charged at the army, and in a violent clash the hulking beast came down upon whatever threatended it family and home. The landscape became des_

 _After 3 days every single enemy had died. Ay stood among the dead on his last leg. Blood seeped out of his mouth and nose. He fell back towrds the ground, as he lay there dying he thought to himself" I will wait for you in the pure world with the Raijin and gods of the world, goodbye I love you all."_

 _With that Ay the Sandaime Raikage left this world with a smile on his face, happy that he gave his life to protect those precious to him._

 _Flashback Justu KAI!_

N wiped the tears that escaped his eyes and went to the Hokage tower to talk with his maternal father. He had some words to give to the Yondaime.

After walking towards the hokage tower N sensed 2 chakra with almost demon like qualities. It was like it was hatred personified. He followed the chakra to its source, a nearby allyway. It felt like a biju's chakra. He knew what they felt like from being with Yugito and B all the time.

When he got there he saw 3 things, a Suna team consisting of a 15 year old boy wearing a bodysuit that made him look like a cat a long with makeup that made him look like a clown had a wrapped bundle with brown hair on his back as we. He was holding a boy N remembered as the Sandaime Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, and looked about ready to punch the little punk.

Behind the cat boy stood a beautiful, 16 year old girl with her hair done up in 4 ponytails with a battle fan strapped on her back using her headband as a sash. She had a lean build with nice curves with her best feature seeming to be her remarkable rear end. She had a scowl on her face, obviously annoyed with her teammate.

The 2nd thing N saw was a Konoha team. All in all they didn't seem that impressive. He saw a short girl with long pink hair(WTF?) green eyes, a red dress and with little to no muscle in her. She was as flat as a board with nothing but a cute child like face. He immediately recognized her as a fangirl while there are some in Kumo they were quickly dealt with. Ah, memories of the harsh anti-fangirl training were forever etched into N heart.

Next to her was a duck haired boy about 5 inches shorter than N. He had a high collar blue shirt with white pants and blue shinobi sandals. He looked arrogant and smug, two things N hated. Confidence was one thing but a huge ego was another pain altogether. He had the symbol of the Uchiha clan on his shirts back signifying what clan he belonged too. _This must be Itachi's little brother, Sasuke._ N thought to himself.

The next person he saw made his blood boil and he had to resist the urge to open his sword and cut her to pieces. It was his biological sister Uzumaki Mito. The heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans stood a little shorter than the duck haired prick. She had blood red hair that reached her mid-back, violet-blue eyes and and a rounded, heart shaped face that would no doubt win her the hearts of many men in the future. She had on skin tight black pants that showed off her legs and butt. A blue leather jacket with the Uzumaki symboy stitched on the back. Her Hiah-te was down on the left arm of her coat. Underneath she wore a white shirt with a familiar necklace made of green crystal (hint hint). She had a sword on her back, and not just any sword, it was the _Aka-Tenshi(Red-Angel)_ a sword that was wielded by the original Uzumaki Moto almost a century ago.

He then saw a third team _hi_ s team. ' _Ugh, I leave them alone for and hour and they get into trouble. Why can't life ever be simple for me.'_ N thought with a groan As he walked towards them he sensed another chakra signature coming from a nearby tree. He ignored it for now focusing on the task at hand.

"Kankuro, put the brat down and let's go we only have a few hours until the Exams." said the sand girl to the bodysuit guy holding the struggling brat.

"No, Temari I need to teach this brat a lesson about watching where he's going." Temari huh? Pretty name.

"Put the kid down and we won't have to hurt you sand losers." Spat the arrogant Uchiha. Pinkie had hearts in her eyes while Mito just clicked her sword open. N's team was hanging back watching things play out. N decided to make his presence known.

"Ara, Ara can't we all just get along, I mean its not like were at war or anything." N said in a mocking tone as he blurred into sight with his arm over Temari's shoulder. Said girl blushed at said contact while looking and the tall, handsome, muscular teenager leaning on her. She saw his village's symbol and thought _"Man is he's hot if he was from the sand-NO DOWN GIRL!'_ She tired the fight the tingling between her legs, but she only managed to look even more antsy. She felt the raw power of the young man next to her.

Sasuke didn't even sense the newcomer coming but something told him that he was powerful. _" I wonder If he has any justsu I can use to kill Itachi"(Ya, I know)_

Sakura blushed at he Kumo nin's arrival he was more well built than some jonin she'd seen. But thought Sasuke was the stronger one.(ya right).

Mito felt a sense a familiarity at the blonde but she brushed it aside when she saw his headband\ belt. She hated cloud shinobi with a passion. Her mother and best friend were almost kidnapped by them. She saw the raw power he was excluding and thought he was here to take another clan member of the village away.

N's team only rolled their eyes at his cheekiness. They were used to it. Karui was fuming about how he was wordlessly flirting with that sun a slut. ' _He's mine bitch'._

"How bout you put the kid down clown-boy and I won't have to use you for poison testing" N said with a cheerful yet hard tone

"First off ITS NOT MAKEUP ITS WAR PAINT! and second why do you care cloud trash. Thought you guys hated Konoha." The puppet master said in an annoyed tone.

" Eh, its more like the other way around and besides aren't you Suna nin allied with Konoha in the 1st place?" Asked the blonde Kumo nin

"That won't be for much longer, my father is going to terminate the alliance after the exams anyway. So why don't you go back to your child stealing home Kumo-scum." Mito growled at the blonde swords user.

"Why so touchy Uzumaki-san, I swear if you and your mother can't let go of old hatreds we will never be able to coexist in peace. And besides I came here to become a chunin anyway I could and I'm not leaving here until I do." Mocked the blonde Kumo nin. Mito had to resist killing to blonde for his words.

"Now, why don't you come out from under the tree " N said apparently to no one.

The brother and sister duo suddenly had the look of fear as a sand vortex appared in front of them. It formed into a young boy no older than 13.

He was scrawny, barley 5'7 with a huge gourd of something on his back. He had the look of a desert vagabond with his Sun a hia-te fastens on to a body length belt that went across his chest.

The boy had messy red hair, dark teal eyes with rings around them indicating that he did not sleep while giving him the look of a tanuki. He wore a slightly handsome face in a little scowl permanently etched in. In a monotone voice he said this. "Kankuro, put the child down, your a disgrace to our village."

Kankuro tried to object but Gaara beat him to it. " Shut up or I'll kill you" Somewhere in Kirigakure a certain busty, redheaded Mizukage sneezed.

Kankuro soundly dropped the boy with a shaking hand and backed up to his sister. N fetched his arm from around Temari, much to the girls disappointment. He slowly walked toward Gaara. His sandals making soft impacts in the dirt. N stood in front of him with his thump gently pushing the hilt of his sword out of his sheathe.

Gaara spoke with mild intrest to seemingly no one. "Who are you?"

Sasuke went to introduce himself with Mito. But Gaara shut them down. "Not you 2, him." He pointed his finger at the cloud shinobi who stood ready.

"My name is Shihoin N of Kumogakure no Sato, who are you?" N said calmly. N didn't know what was with this guy but one thing stood out. He is very dangerous.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, and I hope to meet you in the Chuunin Exams N-san" with that he left with his siblings intow.

Just as N was about to leave he dodged a sword strike from Mito and counterd with a solid strike with his still sheathed sword. While Mito was clutching her ribs, N dissapared in a blur of pure speed. A second later she felt the touch of cold steel on her neck. She looked over her shoulder and saw N standing there with the barest hint of rage on his face. His jacket flying around him like a halo. To Mito he looked like the Shinigami ready to reap her soul.

"Now, now thats not nice now is it _Mito-san"_ He said her name with such venom, she thought he was part snake. Just as quickly as he was about to end her life, the blade was withdrawn from her neck. She saw him throw the blade up in the air, spin his giant sheathe a few times and have the sword land perfectly in its home. With a resounding _'CLICK'_ he began to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower. She then heard him say something that made her blood run cold and turn her mind to a person she hadn't thought of in years, a person long thought dead.

"How nice to see you again _Imōto,_ I just need 4 more to make this family reuninon whole."

Her eyes widened, " _Imōto!"_ She looked for the mysterious cloud-nin again but only saw the wind and the smell of ozone lingering in the air. She sank to her knees with tears in her eyes. Sakura ran to her and held her shoulders as she cried.

Sasuke on the other hand, with his one tomoe _Sharingan_ activated, stood there clucthing his fists in anger. Why didnt he have this power, why the loser from the cloud. 'I _Will have his power!'_

 _{At the Hokage tower}_

Minato shook his head at what had been told to him by his disturbed wife. His son back in the village. Preposterous. His son had been declared dead for almost 7 years now. While it saddend _The Kiroi Senko_ that his son was gone, he had to train Mito in the fox's chakra or else she could destroy them all. He was about think more on this matter when a buzz on his intercom interupted him.

" _Hokage-sama? The shinobi ambassador from Kumo is here to see you."_ His secratary had told him.

"Send him up." _"This isn't going to be good"_ he thought to himself. He cleard his desk and his folded hands under his chin. A few seconds later, his door opended and the Ambassador steeped in. To say the Hokage was suprised was an understaement.

The ambassador was only a little older than his daughter. He stood about 5'11 along with a sword almost, it not larger than he was. He wore his headband as a belt along with a jacket that shadowed most of his face. His jacket was black with white stripes along the sides. Minato gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. He thought he saw pale blonde almost silver hair but he put it out of his mind.

"What can I do for you kumo-san?"

"My name is Shihoin N Hokage-Sama, I'm here to bring you a no conflict treaty between our nations." N said with no emotion in his voice.

Minato's eyes widened at the ambassadors clan name. _Shihoin now theres a name I haven't heard in along time._

There was the Sandaime Raikage, Shihoin Ay, one of the strongest kage to ever walk the took 10,000 rouge shinobi and bandits 3 days to kill him. Even then he died out of exhaustion rather than his injuries.

Then there were the A and B combo. Shihoin A the current Raikage,this is the man who could only ever match him in speed. He also took the position of Raikage from his father after he died. Shihoin Kirabi/Killer B/ or just B was the jinchuriki of the Hachibi no Ushi-oni and was the first jinchuriki to gain full control of his Bijuu's powers.

He had learned of Shihoin N from the bingo book. He was the only genin to gain a bounty of over 3,000,000 ryo from three diffrent contries, those countries being Iwa, Kiri, and Kusa repectivley. Plus the boy had almost jonin level skills, a sensor ability, and a special style of Taijutsu that no one can match. to have him bring him a cease fire between their villages was startling.

"Why are you here N-san, why not a more experinced jonin or your brother the Raikage? I mean no offence, it just seems odd that the Raikage would send a Genin to deliver a peace treaty." MInato was curious to why this teenager was here.

"I may be a genin, am the most diplomatic of famly. My brother A has too short of a fuse to deal with long negotions and would probably smash your table if something set him off. While B dosen't really have a knack for important decisons or dipolmacy. Which is why when he sent into battle with no plan he will probably wipe out the enemy anyway he can. Plus he only talks normal in the most serious situations. Any other time he will talk in very bad rhymes and would not get the message across clearly. Plus my brother is only to guide his genin team while A is off dealing with an issue withe the Daimyo of Lightning country." N said in true honesty.

"Yes, your brothers are known for there battle prowess not there diplomacy skills." Minato said in nervous chuckle. He meet with A and B a few times after the war. A had smashed a total of 100 chairs and tables, and he couldn't get B to talk without rapping.

"True, but there is another reason for me being here. I am here to compecte in the Chuunin Exams to increase my rank." This came as a complete shock to Hokage. While it is understandable, this was as suprise that the most wanted genin wanted to become a Chuunin. ' _He must have a bloodline or wants to scout this years rookie teams.'_

"Well, I don't see a problem with that but do you have a team to compete with? It is customary."

N grabbed 2 scrolls from his back pocket. The anbu guards hidden in the room tensed as he pulled them out. One was large, this was the treaty, obvious with the emblem of Lighting contries Daimyo on it. While the smaller was a letter scroll. He unwrapped the scroll and read it with ever widening eyes the further he got into it. It said this:

 _Dear Hokage-Dono,_

 _My Brother has no doubt told you why me or my other brother could not meet you in person. I am meeting the lightning Daimayo to discuss who will be in the next generation of the Nana Kaminari no Kamigami(The Seven Thunder Gods). This as you know is our version of the Shugonin Jūnishi to Hi no Kuni(Twelve Guardian Shinobi of Fire Country.) My brother has been chosen to be in this elite group, if in the case that he pass the Chuunin Exams without a team. This has been done before but it has been difficult. I herbey give N the right to be a one man team in this Chuunin Selection exam. Good luck to your shinobi, they're going to need it._

 _-A, Yondaime of Kumogakure no Sato_

 _P.S you, your family,and your teachers are going to be very unhappy when it comes to N. Just to let you know._

The Hokage stared at the letter as if waiting for some genjutsu to wear off but it didn't. A had just let his brother into a free-for all as a one squad unit.

"Well, I guess I can let you participate in the Exams but are you sure. It's going to be everyone against you with no one in your corner. But I suppose the reward is worth it." Minato said calmly.

"Yes it is but i'm more than ready. I ready to be more than the brother of the A and B combo. And I want to show a certain group of people what they missed out on when the abandoned me." Minato got a chill up his spine, an omen that something bad was coming back to haunt him.

N leaned his sword on the chair and took of his hood, showing his hair to be a mixture of gold,sliver,blue, red and black. He then took of his shades showing his almost pale tiger like eyes to the Hokage. He had no baby fat with a strong jaw along with what looked like a tatoo on his neck. Minato instantly recongnized that face, it was almost identical to the one he had when he was N's age. But his eyes were more rounded and he had a stare that felt like you were in the sights of a predator about to pounce and devour you. Minato soon made the conecction but his mouth wouldn't respond. he thought his eyes would come out of their sockets from being so wide.

In front of him was his long lost son who he hadn't seen for almost 7 years. he had grown taller than his 5'10 height and had way more muscle. N had stood up and walked to his desk and put his hands on the desk. And in a clear quiet voice whispered in his ear:

 _"How nice to see you again Tou-san"_

 _The Outskirts Of Kumogakure no Sato._

 _7 years ago_

Naruto had just been taken in by an old giant of man asking him to be his new son.

This was a golden oppurtunity to start a new life. A chance to leave people who didnt want him. But then he remembered that this was the village that alomost stole his bitch of a mother and his crush Hinata. Naruto asked the Raikage about it and he saw regret on the mountain of muscle's face. He told him that, it was a ploy by the civilian council to make a grab for power from the Raikage. When the ambassador came back dead, Ay had the council executed and the shinobi imprisoned. He hated taking children because it upset him to take someone elses child. He a had 2 kids himself and he knows how important and prescious they are to him. After that talk ay had asked Naruto not to mention the Hyuga or the Uzumaki incident to anyone in the village.

Naruto had taken his offer and was now riding on said giant's back to his new home. Then he saw it, like its name it was above the cloud barrier. He saw the great stone gates baring the cloud symbol and the kanji for Lightning(雷) and Family(姓).

The gate keepers were extremely well armed with explosive tags, katanas, kunai, shuriken and kanbo. As he got off the Raikage's back he saw that most of the village was built into the mountains themselves, serving as a level of protection. He also saw that the village was about 3 times the size of Konoha.

' _Wow, Konoha may have a giant forest surrondng it but Kumo has a narutal built defense 10 times as better.'_ Ay saw Naruto looking around the village with wide eyes and chuckled. "Its natural for outsiders to be amazed. Took damn near 10 years to hollow out the mountains and make the wall around the village. Trust me I was there as kid when they did it."

"10 years! Man ya don't say. Must of been worh it to have a natural defense like this, strategiclly speaking of course." Let it be known that Naruto is extermely smart, with a cunning mind to match. He wanted to achive greater knowledge and a better understanding of the world.

Ay grinned and put his hand on the young blondes shoulder, they dissaperd in a Raiton:Body Flicker. They reappered at the Raikage mansion. Was a very posh place with the Cloud symbol etched on the gate and was completley made of iron. As the pair walked thorugh they saw to people, two brothers to be exact. Not of blood but of bond.

They were both tall, with dark skin that was common in Kumo, very muscular and both had blonde hair.

The older one seemed to be a younger version of Naruto's new father but with Dark brown eyes instead of the green pupiless eyes of Ay. The man was, like his father a mountain of muscle. He had a high collar dark shirt under a white Kumo flak kacket. He had dark grey pants with a kunai and shuriken holster on his right thigh. He wore the standard kumo sandals. He had a blonde, ponted goatee on his chin. He was the 29 year old Yondaime Raikage canidate Shihoun A, the biological son of the Raikage. He had a very energetic blue with a lightning like quality.

Sparring with him was a man built like a bull with 7 swords in various spots on his body, but not in his hands. He had shades that covered his eyes, a tatoo of a bull horn on his right cheek. He had the makings a beard on moustache combo on his chin and mouth, coincidently where one of his swords was held. He had a tatterd scarf around his neck waving around as he slashed with his swords. He had only a Kumo flack jacket on his chest. He also had a tatoo with the kanji for iron on his right shoulder. He had white shinobi pants with a red rope around his waist. He had the standard Kumo sandals on his feet. This Kirabi, B or Killer B as he likes to call himself. Naruto felt two chakras coming him one was a nice shade of gray-brown lightning and the other was a more sinister brownish red lightning giving him the feel of Bijuu. He looked around 25 years of age.

Not long ago Naruto began sensing chakra from odd distences, Ay had said he had a very strong sensing ability, even being able to tell emotions, chakra elemental Natures and even levels of chakra in one person at a single glance.

Ay began to get annoyed that his 2 sons were ignoring him, so he did the logical thing, he rushed forward and punched his 2 sons straight in the face sending them straight into the coumpunds wall.

"Now that I have your attention you brats, I have someone i'd like you two to meet when you get out of the wall." Naruto had to supress the urge to bust out laughng. Here where 2 of Kumo's powerhouses struggling to shake the dizziness of their fathers mountain shattering punch. After they got too them, A spoke first.

"Hey Pops who's the runt?" Naruto began to think of a new name for himself, They all had names that were simple letters. They only listened to strength so Naruto gathered some chakra in his hand and prompley punched A in the balls. While Naruto could have just said his name he was a little ticked at being called runt, and showed A that Naruto wasn't a pushover.

A's eyes bulged out of his head, and his hands went to his now bruised crotch. As he fell on his back rolling on the ground in pain. The blonde haired youth yelled his name with an enlarged head with sharp teeth and white angry eyes _. (One Pieces angry/annoyed face(Always cracks me up))_

"THE NAMES NOT RUNT, ITS N YOU MUSCLE HEADED DUMBASS!" B fell on his ass laughing at his brothers plight.

Ay, like B laughed at his sons pain, but managed to stay on his feet. _'This kids gonna fit in just fine in this family espescially with a name like N"._

Even though he was in a pain no man should suffer. A had a grudging respect for this blonde brat, not alot of people had the guts to punch a man 3 times their size in the nuts. After having enough will power to stand on his feet, he limped to the blonde and promply punched him in the head with enough strength to leave a bump the size of a ball on his head. N fell face first on the ground nursing his bump.

"Itai, Itai, Itai. That hurt you baka!" N screamed while cradiling his head.

"It's supposed to its an ass-kicking, you blonde-haired gaki!" A yelled back

The raikage had enough of the bickering and bobbed them both on the head.

"Now is that any way to treat your new brother A?" Ay said with an amused grin.

A now had a grin on his face. He wasn't suprised that his father had inducted another child into the family, his father always had a soft spot for children. He and A's mother had always wanted more kids but after a miscarrige, A's mom contracted a fatal disease and had died when A was 12 years old. That was the only time A had seen his father weep openly. But was hard not to cry seeing his mother in a coffin of sakura petals with a peaceful, almost sleeping look on her face. His father had also adopted Nii Yugito into the family, after all.

B was looking forward to having a minion to annoy A with. His rapping style of talking always annoyed the elder Shihouin. While having a father and older brother was great B needed someone of the younger generation to corrupt.

"Wow, bringing antoher stray huh pops, weren't B and Yugi-chan enough for you?"

"Yes, but this boy could be very next raikage after you A with the amount of raw potential. besides I thought you could use a chick magnet to help with the game you don't have." Ay laughed.

A with a twitching eye pouted childishly pouted and grumpled about baka fathers who don't know anything.

N just grinned at his new family. B then steeped toward looked at N, with a straight face. B looked the boy over and stuck out a closed fist. It took a few seconds to get it but N understood what B wanted him to do. He pounded his small fist into B's lager fist with strength suprising the older man.

"~Man, to have strength like that, his chakra must phat. I'm the one and only, straight from kumo, The Mighty Killer B!~" N giggled at his new brothers way of talking and mimicked it and his weird dance.

"~I'm the so fly guy, so don't even try. I'm the guy worshipped by men, I'm the great and powerful N~" copying his brothers moves. B was all smiles when he saw that N had more of a talent for rapping than him.

"Will you 2 stop that anooying rapping!" A yelled.

N and B just looked at him and each other and smiled. They then rapped as one

"~Hell No! Now quit ya yapping!~" A just sighed walked away to get some sake for the migrane coming on.

Ay just chuckled at his son's antics and turned to his new son. "N why don't you take a look around the village?"

And N just did that. He walked around the village, seeing the sights. While it was diffrent fro Konoha, that dosent mean its not beautiful, it had a certain rough charm to it. With the constant cloud cover it was always bright and was warm, not Konoha warm but warm enough to be comfortable. After an hour of walking he saw somthing that both amazed and terrified him. He saw about 20 other boys on the ground moaning in pain, twitching and nursing a variety of injuries. Most common of them were split lips, black eyes, kicked in teeth, internal bleeding and broken bones.

At the center of it was a girl with bloddied fists, practicley shaking in anger. From behind she was about 6 inches shy on N current height of 4'5. She had blood red hair like his former mother's but this was more spicky and wild. She had a childish body but was starting to grow more womanly, with her hips beginng to widen and her waist thinning.

She turned around and N began to blush at seeing her face. She had skin the clor of milk chocolate, perfect lips, a cute nose and an untouched beautiful face that would grow even more so as time went on. on her ears were to temporary studs signifying that she would be wearing earings. Her eyes were a wolf-like golden that was like liquid amber.

At seeing him she grew a scowl, which N seemed to find cute. She then proceeded to stomp over to him grab the collar of his shirt, yank him down to her eye level and procede to give hi the most beautiful and yet most terrifying look he had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to be almost on fire with rage. She then began to talk in a dark smoothe tone, her voice like silk but with a razor lining.

"You want some too ~Baka~?" N said nothing and kept that dumbfounded expression. The little spitfire began to shake him back and forth. "Come on, spit it out bakayaro!" N did spit something out one word specificlly.

"Beautiful"

The girl's face became the shade of her hair. Her eyes widened as she looked closely at this boy. With his grey-blue eyes that somehow reminded her of a white tiger,boyish hair looking like he just got out of bed, and a charming face she knew he would be a real heartbreaker in the future.

N asked in a small voice with his cheeks gaining a faint dusting of pink. "W-whats y-your n-name? I-i'm N"

The younger girl responded in a similar manner,"M-my names K-Karui".

The Raikage saw this and laughed at his oldest. "Hehe, he's not even here for a day and he gets a girl to fall for him. While you can't get a girl to even date you for a week! Hahahahahaha!"

A just gained a tick mark at his father and threw a jelous look at his new brother.

 _'HOW DOES HE DO THAT TEACH ME YOUR SECRETS N-SAMA!_

 _Kumogakure no Sato_

 _I year later(From Last chapter)_

 _Shihouin Mansion_

 _N(10 years old)_

 _Rookie 9 (8 years old_

N was happy.

Why because he was getting promoted to Genin today in an early advancement test. With training from his dad and brothers he managed to get rookie of the year whic didnt even matter to him isn't a ninja supposed to hidden and sneaky.

He wore a dark blue hoodie with the Kanji for Lightning on the back vertically in black. On his legs he wore grey ripped pants that went to his ankles.

A kunai and shuriken holster were on his right thigh. He stood tall for his age at 4'9, which at 9 years old is pretty damn tall. Man, he shouldn't have stayed up all night reading medical books but it very compelling.

He had also filled out with muscle, not like his body builder family it was more of a chisled swimmers build, plain and simple he was built to hit fast and hard. Thanks to a Blood Adoption ritual from the Uzumaki scrolls,he truley became part of his new his brothers and father, his body felt like it was iron and he was able to run faster and longer than before.

Plus it also jumped his Raiton element to new heights with a strong Katon and even stronger Futon affinity. His bloodlines were tricky, espessily the _Muryo Shusei(Free Modification),_ he understood why Masamune never used it often, when used for too long it started to damage his body from the amount of concentration it required.

The Kesshōton(Plasma Realese) was a lot easier to use. It involved Raiton chakra energizing the air around him and fueling it with Futon chakra.

The effect was devastating, what was produced ranged from a burning/electrifying, concussive blast or a laser with the piercing power of Raiton and the range of Futon. Many a training dummy had fallen to some of his earlier techniques.

Along with that it allowed him to move faster and supplement his Taijutsu style along with his progress in his Kenjutsu style was improving but both were still a secret until the Chunin exams.

As he walked towards the kitchen he saw, what he saw every morning. A and B eating breakfast while laughing at something, and his father reading the morning newspaper with a cup of cofffe in his and going to his lips to take a sip every now and then. Then there was his adopted sister Nii Yugito, the jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata(Two-Tailed Hell Cat) on the couch petting what looked like another stray cat. The little feline was purring in content as Yugito began scratching its ears.

 _'We have to talk about her bringing in cats. I mean come on this is getting ridiculous'._ N thought as he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Morning everybody, so whats on the schedual for today?" N asked as he reached into the fridge for some orange juice and bacon(ALL HAIL BACON!)

His father started, "Well I have meeting with the council about the bloodlines in the village. Old goats don't know when to just die out." His father said in exasperated voice.

"They're still riding you about going to other villages and kidnapping children aren't they?" N had always hated the ciilian council. They had almost forced him to be breeding stock for his bloodlines when he came to the village. But with his father being Raikage, he couldn't marry anybody until he reached the age of 20 or became a Jonin, whatever came first.

"Ya, they just won't leave the subject alone." Ay hated the civilian council as much as N, maybe more.

"They didnt learn anything from the Hyuga incident did they? WAIT I have an idea!" N shouted the last part.

"~What is in bro? What wisdom do you want to bestow upon us yo?~" 10 guesses who said this and the first 9 don't count. His other brother gained a twitching eyebrow and clenched his fist.

A then punched B's face into the table denting the humble piece of wood while giving a nice rendition of B's pained face.

"Can you not start that this early in the morning!" A yelled as he held a fist over B's unmoving body.

"~Ow, big brothers hit likes like ox while only having blocks, WOW!~" B Rapped with his usual mannuerisms. A yelled as he grabbed his younger brother in his Iron-Claw and drove him through the wall and proceded to beat the living crap out of the enka rap loving jinchuriki.

"Ugh, those two will kill me by drowning me paper work." Ay sighed. Yugito just laughed.

"As I was saying, why not send some retrival squads to gather some refugees from Kiri? I mean Yagura has been trying to anihilate them for years right? Offer them asylum here in Kumo in exchange that they move their clans here." N proposed.

Ay had a thoughtful look as he thought over the plan. Overall it was pretty simple, Kiri had the most bloodlines out of the 5 great nations. Many of them could be very helpful to Kumo. AY then said to his son, "I'll prepose this at the meeting N, hopefully we can have teams out by the end of the week."

"Thats good," N then looked at the clock, "Whoa look at the time! I gotta go see ya Pops, bye Yugi-chan!" N ran out with a piece of toast in his mouth, heading towards the academy. As he walked into the class room he saw a group a 12 year olds sitting in rows of diffrent heights.

N chose the top left corner of the room to sit in for the day. He felt everyone staring at him, but he didn't care.

Soon he saw several girls looking at him with hearts and lust in their eyes. N shivered as he saw his fangirls staring at him. Soon the teacher, a kind middle aged chunin that had seen the 3rd war 1st hand. He had a kind smile, with some scars on his face. He hade light brown eyes, along with the standard chunin attire for Kumo.

"Alright class settle down today is the advanced placement test, to see if some of you will be placed in a apprenticeship to one with the elite Jonin in the village. Now lets start with the Taijutsu test follow me to the training field." The sensei took the class out to a small sparing field next to shuriken range next to it.

"1st up-" This continued until it was time for N's turn. "Shihouin N vs Moroki Zambi"

N walked up to the ring and stood apart from his opponent. Zambi was a boy of medium stature with a small build, short black hair and cold cruel eyes. HIs famiy was part of a wealthy merchant dynasty, it was his family that had couped up the Hyuga kidnapping. Ever since his uncle and cousins were executed, he's hated the entire Raikage family.

"Ready?"

"Prepare to lose, Shihouin. I'm winning this and surpassing both you and your poor exscuse for a family." Zambi tatuted N.

Now there are many things that can piss N off, when his brothers eat all the food in the house, when Yugito hogs the bathroom. When his father keeps holding him upside down while he does hand signs. All of these things annoy N, yes. But when people insult his family, better expect a hospital bill for the poor guy that does.

"Haijime!"

N got into his signiture stance, with his leg raised and bent along with his harms guarding his face. Zambi got into a brawler stance and charged recklessly at him. N dodged a wild haymaker and a wid kick, right now he was just toying with Zambi right now tiring him out before launching his attack. Soon enough, Zambi was breathing heavy and sweating. N had him right where he wanted him, with one foot he pivoted foucusing his weight in to his right leg and kicked Zambi right in his chest sending him flying into the wall with such force his body cracked the stones.

N just walked away with a blank look. Soon the the other exams passed, shuriken, kenjutsu, and others.

N walked home with a smile on his face, He got the top grade in the class, and now had a head band around his waist with a metal plate with the likenesse of a group of clouds. So he walked towards his favorite restaurant in the village, Mochi's. It was a ninja operated restaurant, with Kumo ninja chefs in the kitchen to make the best things available to the hungry shinobi or kunoichi wanting an affordable delicious meal.

"Hey, Kuta! Get me some karaage _(Fried Squid legs with different sauces)_ and some beef noodle soup. I'm celebrating!"

Kuta was the current owner of Mochi's and the 4th generation of his family running the joint. He was a former shinobi chef and a traveling cook. He was of modest height, only 5'9 with curly, blonde hair and black eyes. He had a impish face, with a scar than ran across his lips. he had a modest build with muscular legs. Overall rather plain but he had a way with the ladies that no one could explain.

While he was a ninja chef, that dosen't mean that he didn't know how to fight, he had a strong fire affinity which he combined with his taijutsu style, _The Kuro Ashi no Geijutsu(Art of the Black Foot)._ It relied on flexibility and kicking power while keeping the hands free from damage to preform handsigns. Kuta's master was rumored to be able to bend metal and crush stones with just his kicking strength alone. Kuta took the style futher with it being a free flow way of fighting, by combining his fire affinity with leg strength to make a truly devastating taijutsu move: _Katon:Aka Ashi: Hinokami no Ashi( Fire Realese: Red Leg style: Foot of the Fire God)_ It was labled a high A-rank offensive technique and was able to give the 3rd raikage a slight burn with the amount of heat it generated.

Kuta was seen as a slight pervert with his constant flirting and his moral compass always pointing sooouth. But despite of all that he is quite chivalrous, refusing to harm the opposite gender with words or his kicks. When asked about this he said, _"You cannot call yourself a man if your harm someone who is weaker than yourself, but women bear the greatest burdens of the world, they give birth to the next generation and nurture them to become strong. They are the strongest and most beatuiful creatures in the world, and I refuse to harm such beautiful creatures."_

While he will disarm and subdue enemy kunochi he will not directly harm them. He was also the best cook in the village, maybe the whole country. He even cooked for the Daimiyo himself once, and the man proclaimed that was some of the best food he had ever eaten. He reguarly recived orders for his food and was even a B-rank mission with how much the man paid for Kuta's food.

But back to the story.

"Alright ya shitty gaki you gotta wait like everyone else!"(Anyone seeing the referance to our favorite flirty blonde cook) Kuta said while still looking at a rather pretty customer with a very flirty smile who just laughed.

"I'm not a brat anymore you ero-cook so stop flirting with the girl and provide some damn service!" N's forehead gained a tick mark from the 'brat' comment.

"I'm not an ero-cook you shitty gaki!"

"You read that damn smut from that perveted toad! And your a cook. Therefore your a Ero-Cook!"

"Don't you dare insult Jiraya-sama's art you shitty-gaki!

"All that art is just smut with barely a half decent plot! It so boring!"

"Take that back!"

By now they had their foreheads smashed together and lightning coming from their eyes.

"Yohohohohohoho, must really annoy the boy so much, Kuta-san?"(thats right bitches i made a new body for our favorite panty peeping skeleton! Why, because he's one of my favorite characters plus he's F! #$%G hilarious.)

The they heard the rather odd laugh coming from a rather tall man with curly afro, a dark kimono with kabuki clogs. he had dark classes that covered his eyes and a rather long nose. In his hands was an insrument that was from the land west of the sea called a violin. He was the restaraunts musician and he was damn good at his job. He was able to entice the crowd with his music and make some people fall asleep and dance uncontrollably with the rythem.

He was known as Bruku and he was currently sippng a cup of tea.

"Bruku-san he's a brat with no respect for anyone! Plus he was interuppting my conversation with Hebe-swan!" He had hearts when he mentioned the beautiful women was giggling at the scene with a cup of coffee and a book in front of her.(Nother referance here people)

"Like she _loves_ be in a conversation with a perverted chef like yourself" Kuta didnt responded, well not in the verbal way at least. Ya kicking N across the room to and empty table next rons justo Bruku wasn't verbal.

The patrons just laughed and giggled at the common scene. As Kuta went to work on N's dish, soon his family began to file in.

Ay took his place at the head of the table with A and B flanking his sides. His scratary Mibui and her teenage daughter Mabui. With them were Ay's longtime friends and their children.

First was the _Akainu( Red Hound)_ Sakazuki Moroiki. The man was a giant with a tanned experssion and a stern face. He wore a simple flower print kimono with shinobi sandals. He was a former commander of Kumo's interogattion unit but retired to raise his daughter, Karui.

He was called the _Akainu_ because of his bloodline, _The_ _Ganshoton(Magma Realese)_ unlike the _The Yonton(Lava Realese)_ it was much hotter but slower and not as flowing. A particular effect of this bllodline was that he could turn his body into magma itself and be free from damage. But he was a bit stiff about the rules.

Next to him was an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man with black,curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin and an altogether lean, long build. He had lazy eyes and what looked like a sleeping mask on his wears a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt. He also now wears black cowboy boots along with a pair of green round sunglasses.

His nickname was _Aokiji(Blue Pheasant)_ but to his friends and family he was Kuzan Yuki. He was a member of the almost extinct Yuki clan of Kiri that had moved to Kumo almost 30 years ago. He was famous for having the Yuki clans _Hyoton(Ice Realese)_ but he took the power to another level by adding _Yoton(Yang/Light Realese)_ to it and being able to turn into Ice itself like Sakazuki does with Magma. He was quite the laid back man with a rather carefree lifestyle but could be serious when the situation called for it. He is in charge of the villages security.

Next to him was his daughter of his late wife, who looked more like her mother than her father with bobbed blonde hair and cold face but showed the warm brown eyes of her father. She apparently had an early puberty because she already had an A-cup

The final member was a tall man, with a yellow stripped yukata and sandals. He was a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He was a little older than the other 2 but seemed more childlike. On his face he wore small yellow sunglasses and has a small toothpick sticking out of his mouth. This was _KIzaru(Yellow Monkey)_ or Borsalino as he preffered to be called. He was the User of the _Yoton(Light Realese)_ and was one of the fastest men alive next to Minato Namikaze and Ay. Like the other 2 he was able to completley to turn his body into his element. He was in charge of the intelligance division and was carefree about his job. Next to him was his young son Omoi, with his silver hair and dark skin but bright brown eyes.

As they began to eat they heard Brook start to play a song. Itt was an upbeat and jolly melody that compelled everyone to dance. He and band mates played on the piano, chello, violin, and the viola.

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

 _Shio no mukou de, Yuuhi mo sawagu_

 _sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

 _Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo_

 _DON to ichou utao, funade no uta_

 _kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki no kaete_

 _Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Warera kaizoku, umi watteku,_

 _Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_

 _Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_

 _nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_

 _Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_

 _Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_

 _te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_

 _nani wo kouyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _DON to ichou utao, funade no uta_

 _douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_

 _hatenachi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoho_

Everyone in the restaraunt began to laugh and dance with their friends and partners.

Even N and Karui spun in a circle dancing with blushing faces. Their parents just smirked and sipped the beer they were drinking.

A and Mabui were awkardly slow dancing with blushes on their faces as well. B just hung back with Yugito, laughing at A and sipping sake.

Kuzan along with Borsalino and Saji were dancing on top of the bar kicking there legs in tamdem with the beat.(Anyone that knows what this called please comment its name.) Singing along with mugs of beer in one hand and the other arm thrown around there comrads shoulder. Everyone was havng such a great time it seemed like it was never going to end.

' _I don't want this to end, I want everyone to be happy'_ N thought as he danced with the most beautiful girl he knew.

 _3 years later-Ay's funeral(Play Sadness and Sorrow or Nightfall)_

It was a sad day int he hidden cloud village, everyone was morning the death of the Sandaime Raikage. Shops were closed, missions were cancled and the village was quiet. Everyone had tears running down their face or was sobbing in their homes. At the Raikage tower a public funeral was held for their hero.

The Raikage himself was laid tore st in a black iron wood coffin next to the grave of his wife. His family and friends were standing around his grave with sad faces. They were dressed in black clothes with umbrellas to shield them from the sky's tears of sorrow.

The Shihouin family were planting floweres on the recentley buried grave. The whole clan was crying. Yugito was sobbing into B's chest, while said man had tears running down his face. Inside of him, the Hachibi, Gyuki was mourning a worthy opponent and praying for his soul. Darui and C were were mourning the loss of their teacher. Darui's black lightning tattoo began to emit sparks as he wept.

A was holding N shoulders in a comforting manner but the large man was any better sobbing at the loss of his father. N's hair shadowed his eyes but did nothing to hide the tears running down his face. On his left hand he held his fathers old headband. In his right was his's broken wakazashi. It had shattered when N defended himself from a rouge shinobi. As his family left, he was the only one standing their at the grave site. A bolt of lightning hit a nearby mountain top, causing the village to shake with booming thunder. But N heard something different, instead he heard his father's loud bellow shaking the village. He swore he could hear the giant of a man just laughing as if to say _'Your really crying kid? And here I thought you were tough.'_

'Pops if you can hear me, say hi to everyone that has left this world. I will see you again, but only when I go in a blaze of glory.'

With that he left, but he smelled ozone in the air. He had an urge to do something that only the bravest and strongest of Raiton masters attempted. He raised his hand into the sky and channeled Raiton chakra into it. His hand soon began sparking and a crackle of electricity could be heard. A bolt of lightning soon came down and struck N but he was not hurt. No he was absorbing the lightning, it flowed all around him making his body glowwhite and his chakra flowing at such a high speed he thought his chakra coils were going to explode!

He soon cancelled the Raiton and fell to his knees. He looked in a nearby window and saw something that made him gasp. His hair had gained a more silverish tint. But was the most shocking thing were his eyes, before they were a deep azure blue, now they were now silver/blue but they had slits in them that reminded him of a tiger he had seen wondering the snow country once. It was such a majestic creature that N decided it was his new favorite animal. It had looked at him with what could only be, curiosity and intrigue. As it trotted away it gave a mighty roar that shook the landscape. As symbol of power indeed.

With a new skip in his step N walked home. He would make sure his fathers sacrifice was not in vain. He would make Ay proud and protect his village until his death.

 _Five Kage Summit_

 _Tetsu no Kuni: Three wolves Mountain_

Things were not going like N had hoped. From what he heard from the guards he managed to save, Uchiha Sasuke was in the mountain and attacking the summit.

Danzo must've taken advantage of Tsunade's overworked schedule and Minato's condition to elect himself Hokage. With the Leaf destroyed by Pein, it made sense for the old warhawk to make his powerplay now. While it was being rebuilt, he could remake it into his own image.

That's why Sasuke was here to take revenge on Danzo for tricking Itachi into killing the Uchiha clan. 'Man why can't things ever be simple?' N mentally sighed. He heard the sound of crashing stone and sensed multiple Chakra signatures.

One belonged to his brother, who was understandably pissed. 2 belonged to his senpai C and his sensei Darui. C felt like he was unconscious and Darui was battling another shinobi with what looked like pure water. Darui was winning.

The chakra that was going against A was like pure darkness, it was so dark and cold it made N shiver. He had to get there now!

With The Raikage.

Sasuke was charging his signature technique gathering Raiton Chakra in the palm of his hand and rushing towards the hulking form of the Raikage."Chidori!"

The Raikage tried to intercept him with a powerful attack. "Erubō!" But the Sharingan perception abilites were nothing to laugh at. The traitorous Uchiha quickly adjusted his body to a position where he could dodge while tot losing his intended target, the heart of the Raikage!.

But with his Raiton no Yoroi, Ay only felt a light tap from Sasuke's jutsu. Had it been anyone else the attack would have killed him, but his iron hard skin prevented that.

A was impressed that someone other than his brothers or his late father touch him in the Raikage's ultimate jutsu.

"A thrust attack that uses Raiton chakra to increase it's piercing and destructive power. That's just like Hatake Kakashi's signature technique. That's some move you've got there. You managed to touch me through my Raiton no Yoroi. Nice try but this is the end for you!"

Sasuke's partner Suigetsu looked shocked as he battled the Raikage's bodyguard.

"What!? The Chidori failed" He blocked another swing from his opponents cleaver like blade.

Darui looked expressionless but you could see in his eyes that he was seeing Sasuke's death unfold.

"Ya, now Sasuke's a dead man!" Darui angrily exclaimed

A then grabbed Sasuke by his waist and lifted him over his head. Charging Raiton through his muscles he increased his strength to near mountain shattering levels! With a roar he unleashed his most devastating Melee attack.

"Raiga Bomu!"

He then shift his weight on Sasuke causing his momentum to focus on The Uchiha's back. When the Sharingan user hit, all the electrical buildup combined with the momentum from the swing and A's mighty strength casued a shockwave of epic proportions! Dust, air and lighting flew all around

The ground spinsters and cracked upon Sasuke's impact.

Suigetsu took his eyes off his opponent to look towards his thought to be dead squad leader. Big mistake. First rule of a sword-fight never take your eyes off your enemy or might just lose more than the fight. This came true when Darui rushed towards him with a Raiton charged sword.

Suigetsu only thought one thing before he was bisected _'SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTT!_ '

A samurai soldier peeked from his hiding place behind a pillar what he saw amazed him.

"So thats the Raikage's Nin-Tai Jutsu. There's no way Sasuke survived that guess we didn't need that reinforcement call after all."

Ay looked at his handiwork. Confident until he saw movement from the man who was responsible for his brother's death. But what he saw angered him even more, Sasuke while he looked injured was not dead, beneath him was what looked like a glowing ribcage protecting him from the brunt of the attack.

Thinking fast, Ay delivered a brutal left haymaker to finish him off, but the slippery bastard move quick enough to dodge.

The Raikage and Sasuke stoop apart neither one moving, just like two predators staring down an enemy.

Everyone looked surprised that the Uchiha even survived the Raiga Bomb, he looked a little banged up but not dead. Then Sasuke made his move. He used one of the three jutsu's that made the Mangekyou Sharingan so powerful. Foucusing his chakra into his left eye he cast one of Itachi's most famous and powerful moves.

"Amaterasu!" A stream of black flames erupeted from eyes like a storm and moved towards Ay at lightning speed. But Ay wasn't one of the fastest men in the world for nothing. He dodged to the right causing the black flames to hit a samurai that was watching the fight. As the flames began to burn his armor he screamed and rolled trying to extinguish them. His comrades tried to come to his aid.

"Oh god the flames!" One exclaimed as he couldn't even get close due to the heat coming from the inferno.

"This isn't ordinary fire!" Another samurai screamed

C began to analyze Sasuke's technique.

 _'The Amaterasu, black flames that ignite along one's line of sight, that must be the jutsu used by Itachi so many times._

Then the Raikage used the distraction of the burning warrior to attack again. He came up to Sasuke with what looked a chop charged with ration chakra.

"Lateral Bolt of Pain!"

Sasuke didn't even flinch as he changed the shape of the Amaterasu to cover the Sussano's partial rib-cage.

If you can't attack effectively, use a defensive strategy that will block anything. It looked to be working as Ay planted a foot down to steady himself. But the Raikage's have a certain mindset that Sasuke didn't know about. If there's something in the way, they don't go around it. They smash straight through it.

"Don't underestimate the Raikages!"

This time it paid off.

Ay's attack crashed and broke through the Sussano's flame covered rib cage and the attack it self almost broke the Uchiha's jaw from the force.

C looked on in horror as his leaders arm was covered in flames.

"Raikage-sama! No!, Don't!" But it did nothing.

Darui looked surprised, as much as possible for him to be anyway. "Damn, he's sacrificing his left arm?"

Sasuke went flying and landed with a hard thud. He was shocked that his Sussano armor failed. His left eye was bleeding furiously and his right eye wouldn't stop throbbing. The Raikage appeared above him and held his legs out for one final attack.

"Your dead now! Guillotine Drop!" Ay lifted his right leg up for a kick that would break Sasuke's neck or decapitate him. Whichever came first.

But Sasuke had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" A shield of black flames covered him.

But two voices sounded at once. Though one was quieter than one it was no less commanding

"Rumu: Swap!"

"Suna no Tate.

At the same time sand protected the Raikage from the black flames and a bright blue dome surrounded the room. The Raikage was the swapped with a boulder and was at the side of his two bodyguards. He knew those where the sand had come from. He then heard the footsteps of three people.

The Kazekage had then made his appearance. No longer was he the scrawny kid who killed for the smallest of reasons. Now he was Kazekage of The Hidden Sand. He was at least as tall as his sister and filled out more. His patented gourd of sand was bigger than ever. He had grown handsome over the years and his insomnia was no longer an issue, thanks to some negotiating with Shukaku. He had more authority in his voice now and stood prouder than ever.

Temari had changed as well she grew more beautiful and filled out with even more curve and an ample chest.

Kankuro hadn't changed much with a new style of war paint and different puppets.

Temari drew her fan and cast her signature technique.

"Futon: Kamaitachi no jutsu!" A flurry of blade like winds flew towards the burning samurai cutting the straps on his armor. Kankuro flew in and with chakra strings pulled the semi melted armor off the wounded man who was caught by his comrades.

"All you samurai retreat, this is a problem for the Shinobi world. There is no need for you to become casualties in this conflict, gather your wounded and get medical treatment for them." While still emotionless it carried a firm concern for the samurai.

"T-Thank you Kazekage-sama."

Suigetsu was immobilized by Darui's sword which was still electrified muttered a weak, "What's going on."

Ay responded with an angry accusation. "Explain yourself Kazekage! Your words will decide your punishment!"

Gaara responded with an even tone. "Had you continued your assault, the black flames would have injured you even more. And besides that I wish to speak to Sasuke."

The Raikage calmed down silently thanking the Wind shadow for his concern. Then he heard a voice complain, one that would never let him live this event down.

"That would have been more work for me to fix. You and B always gotta get injured overdoing it and then come to me for treatment. I should really charge you morons for this."

Then came N. He had grown taller now reaching 6'4 just and inch below B and 3 below Ay but while they were filled with Muscle he had more of a speed build. He still wore his tiger hoodie but it now had a fur lining to keep him warm.

Gaara looked towards the Tiger of Kumo. " N-san please treat your brother's injuries while I deal with Sasuke."

N just looked at the Sand user and nodded. He flashed towards his brother began to work on his arm. He cast the _Room_ around his arm and banished the flames. He worked on the burns and bleeding.

"Ugh would ya look at this your lucky, if you didn't have me here you would of had to cut your own arm off and cauterize the wound. Then what huh? I swear it's like I'm the only level headed person in this family."

Ay just rolled his eyes at his little brother's complaining. But he could see the un-shed tears floating in his eyes. Now was a hard time for both of them. 1st Yugito, then B. Family was all that mattered to him now.

"That should do it for now. C finish up its time I had my shot at that bastard."

"Now wait a minute N-"

"No Ay! I need to take this guy down now! He hurt the tiger's family, now it's time for him to get the fangs."

They saw Gaara shed a tear for failing to save a person front the same darkness he was once in. His Sand then flew out to protect him from three separate blasts of Amaterasu.

Sasuke smirked at the speed of his defense. "I see your ultimate defense hasn't slowed down, its gotten even faster! To block my Enton: Kagutsuchi is impressive."

N and Darui ran up and began to form hand signs.

"Don't forget us! We'll start then back us up" N called out.

Kankuro gave and affirmative "Alright"

Darui started " Try this Uchiha! _Ranton: Reizá Sekasu!"_ With what looked like lighting flowing like water flowed out of Darui's dragon sealed hands.

N went next, " _Kesshoton: Makenkosappó!"_ After N finished his hands signs ending on tiger he put two fingers to his forehead and charged Raiton in the tips. When he was done he fired a beam that looked to be an arrow surrounded be a spiral looking energy.

Kankuro went next,"Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!" He pulled Sasori's old body and fired poison tipped kunai and shuriken along with a shower of senbon needles.

Temari's attack was next up. The three moons were out and she pushed all of her chakra into one shot. "Daikamaitachi no jutsu!" A flurry of cutting winds sped towards the traitorous Uchiha.

Gaara was last. His sand flew out and separated into multiple sand bullets. "Rendan Suna Shigure!"

All of the jutsu hit Sasuke at once and smoke flew from the impact. All were expecting a highly dismembered nuke-nin but what they saw when the smoke cleared, it shocked and filled the room with dread.

Sasuke was unharmed from the assault but that's not what shocked them it was the skeleton that surrounded him.

It stood 20 ft tall and that was only the top half, the rib-cage protected Sasuke and emitted a foul chakra. The armed looked to be only bone but could do some damage. It's face was the worst, it was a skeletal head with what looked like bull horns, its eerie yellow eyes glowed in a menacing light.

Naruto was curious. _'So his sharingan is able to manifest his own chakra into a physical shield that protects him from all harm. Interesting._

Gaara whispered, "So this is the power of darkness." He seemed to be in awe.

Sasuke gained a cocky smirk at their awed face. "This is the power granted to those who have awakened the Makngekyo Sharingan in both eyes. Witness the greatest defense that is greater than yours Gaara. The third great power, The Susanno!"

N summed up the whole situation with one sentence.

"Fuck. This got a lot more complicated." Everyone just sweat-dropped.

As N walked out of the Hokage tower, he saw all cracked and broken windows from his tiger roar.

'I really need to control my emotions'. N thought

He looked at the time and saw he had about another 2 hours until the exams started. He began walking towards one of the few people who loved him in this hellhole, his jiji.

He loved that old man, he taught him some minor chakra exercises and let him play with some of his young monkey summons. The aged Kage also taught him some _bōjutsu_ with some wax wood staffs.

He still used the old mans _taijutsu_ and _bōjutsu_ to this day with his sheathed sword. The monkey style was one of his best defensive styles. It was more of quick sneak attacks to the eyes, neck, ears, throat and groin. But you needed the agility required for the flips and movements.

N just hoped he would still hold a place in the old monkey's heart. That and he hoped to end the fued between his and the old mans summon clans. The boss was still calling for Saru no ō(Monkey King) Enma's blood for some old grudge that the old monkey's predessesor had caused.

 _Sarutobi Clan Compound_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man who was known for his endurance. He witnessed the birth of Konoha, being trained the Senju brothers, Hashirama and his younger brother Tobirama.

The Shinobi no Kami. The man who started Hidden villages, a man who captured the biju, who only wanted peace and who was once called Natures Conduit.

He was also a bit of a scatter brain, but know for his tactical mind. Hashirama was one of a kind. This was the Shodaime Hokage

Then there was his younger brother Tobirama, the living ocean. He helped found Konoha with his brother and became one of the greatest shinobi ever.

His water affinity was so high he could draw water out of the very air, it was ironic for him though being elected to Hokage while he hardley used Fire jutsu. He was a bit of a stick in the mud and had a bit of a grudge against the Uchiha clan for the killings of his two younger brothers Itama and Kawarama. This was the Nidaime Hokage.

When Tobirama and the 2nd Raikage died in the fight against Kingin Kyodai(Gold and Silver Brothers) Hiruzen had been elected Hokage on the last will of his sensei and led the forces of Konoha in two Shinobi wars and had partnered with Kumo's now then Sandaime Raikage _Ē_ and together they hunted down the Kingin Kyodai and burned their remains.

While they were on opposing sides _Ē_ and Hiruzen still maintained a mutual level of respect for each other. The kidnapping of Kushina and attempted abduction of Hinata aside from they maintained a level professionalism that went until _Ē'_ s death several years ago. Even then the Professor had mourned the fellow Kage's passing and prayed he made it to the pure world. After handing the reigns over to Minato and escaping the evil, soul-sucking horror that is paper work.

Now that he was retired he could work on his novel and read a certain orange book written by his student.

He was all set to get his perv on when he was interrupted by one of his clansman.

"Excuse me Hiruzen-sama, but there's a young Kumo shinobi outside asking for you."

Now this peaked the old mans interests he knew few kumo shinobi, and the ones he did know were either dead or old.

"What does this young man look like?"

"Um about 5'11, blonde, and he seemed to have blue eyes like Yondaime-sama actually."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he thought about who fit that description, it couldn't be Minato, he was at the tower getting ready for the _Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chunin selection exams_ ). It had to be him!

"Send this young man in and bring him here"

"S-Sir? Without an armed guard? Are you sure thats wise?"

Sarutobi chuckled,"Don't worry I have a feeling i know this young man and i doubt he wants to harm this old man."

When his servant brought N in ,Hiruzen thought he was looking at a young Minato for a moment. But the elongated cainines and the multiples highlights in his hair proved this false.

N saw his jiji for the 1st time in almost decade. He took off his hood and glasses to get a good look at the old man. He was taller than the aged Hokage by a good 8 inches or so but the Sandaime was never very tall too begin with. even in his youth his tallest height was only 5'6 now he was about 5'3.

"Naruto is that you boy?" The old man managed to say while comparing the Naruto he knew to the Naruto in front of him.

"Good to see you Ji-chan , man I'm glad to see your still kicking." N got slightly teary eyed at this. He was seeing his surrogate grandfather again.

They soon got to talking and chatted about how N was found the the Sandaime Raikage. Hiruzen had heard about a young and up and coming shinobi named N but never would have thought it would have been his grandson.

"I was very saddened by _Ē'_ s passing, he always looked out for his people, shinobi or civilian alike. But I thought with all that happened you would have never come back here." The aged kage pondered.

"True if I had a choice I would have left and never come back, but my girlfriend threatened to punch my teeth down my throat if I didn't come and deal with my problems head on." Naruto said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Hiruzen chuckled at that, the boys father, godfather, surrogate grandfather and the grandfathers senseis had fallen for fiery, violent, hot-headed women.

Karui would yell and pound you into the dirt if you pushed her enough.

Kushina was like Karui but you just had to insult her or her friends and you would be down a couple of teeth.

Tsunade would knock you into next week if A: You cheated at gambling, B: Stare at her chest or other assets too long, or the ever more common C: You drank or took away her booze.

Biwako would easily get annoyed at anything out of the ordinary.

Mito didn't show much emotion but if it was anger she's seal your ability to * _Ahem*_ finish in bed.

Even Tobirama's wife Nami would knock some sense into your head if you did something stupid or perverted.

"Sounds like you took after Minato more than you would like. Falling for violent women seems to run into the genetics and teaching's of our little group. But I know you didn't come here just to catch up."

N chuckled at Hiruzens deduction. Age has done nothing to slow down the old man's mind.

"Ya my summons want to settle some debt the monkey clan owes them or something. Don't know exactly what it is but it has to be really bad considering Hegashi-sama is easily angered by it. Even Lady Shiva can't calm him down.

"I don't know of any debt but maybe Enma knows. Let's see go outside see if we can call it off." They walked to the field outside of the compound. It was wide open and had plenty of space.

Hiruzen bit his thumb and preformed the summoning. In a column of smoke, the lord of the Monkey clan appeared.

Enma was about 7 ft tall with a lot of muscle still packed on even at the old monkeys age. He wore the traditional tiger fur robes that was handed down from father to son. Upon his head was the konoah hia-te signalling alliance to the village. His wild and spicky white hair went down to his waist while his fangs slightly poked out from his top lip.

"What the big deal summoning me Hiruzen? I thought I told you I wasn't in the mood to read your little orange book." Enma's voice was booming through the field.

Even at his age he still had enough power to instill as much fear as possible. Hiruzen blushed and frantically tried to shut the monkey King up.

N rose eyebrow at the summon's words. "Something you want to tell me jiji?"

Enma then noticed the Kumo shinobi standing before him. He looked like the Yondaime but a little on the young side. That sword and those gauntlets seemed familiar too.

"Oi who are you, Kumo-gaki?" He demanded. He wasn't a lowly monkey he was a boss summon dammit! He demanded respect from enemies and allies alike.

"Watch that gaki shit, you old monkey. Your looking at the Tiger summoner, and the wielder of The _Chi no Yoru,_ so don't think I'm some push over. Besides fighting you isn't my jobs its my bosses." While N knew he couldn't survive a fight with the boss summon alone, he hated being underestimated and looked down on. Made him think of his childhood in Konoha.

Enma looked about ready to maul the impudent little brat but the saw the sword on his shoulder and listened to the words N said. There was only one clan who had earned the monkey clans ire. and if it was to debt he thought it was this day just got more troublesome.

N drew some blood and preformed the summoning but it was much bigger than Enma's but 3/4s the size of Gamabunta.

When the smoke cleared there stood a giant golden tiger. On its hind legs it stood at just at 50'ft tall. it was dressed in a royal kimono in dark red that contrasted with his fur. A black eyepatch stood over his left eye. A solid black tanto was sheathed at his sash wit the Kanji for _Dragon Fang_ on the side of the sheath.

Overall he was and intimidating site to say the least. He looked down and saw N and Hiruzen but was furiously enraged to see Enma or more specificlly his Tiger robes.

"Bout time you summoned me N, been waiting for this for years." While he spoke like a noble he had a slight gangster accent.

"Alright Hageshi-sama, but please don't kill Enma, Don't think Konoha would like that you killed one of its loyal summon clans leaders."

"Argh, fine but don't give me orders brat. You may be our summoner but don't think i want give a good mauling. Now It's about time we settled that little debt that your ancestor made with mine, eh Enma?" The Tiger Boss spoke much like Gamabunta, in traditional gangster fashion but it was more refined and had a royal charm to it.

"Listen you mangey furball, I no not of the debt you speak of but you will respect me."

"Ha! Fat chance of that happening, you damn monkey. What your family did to mine has shamed us for generations!. No it will be paid in full."

The two bosses continued to bicker and argue, while N and Hiruzen just looked back and forth.

"What do think the Monkey Clan did tongue Tigers to piss them off this much?" N was getting of this Bullshit real quick.

"I do not know but if we don't settle this soon it will be a summons war for years." Hiruzen shared N's feelings it was slowly giving him a migraine.

"Ugh if this goes on, we'll lose indefinitely. " N looked at the battlefield before him, the plan to rip all of the Bijū out of Obito had worked, but Madara, with the help of Kuro-Zetsu, had been fully revived due to the Rinnegan's resurrection powers and was now kicking the collective asses of Mito and her friends.

Minato and the rest of the Kages had been sidelined due to their previous bout with Madara, Guy and Kakashi were too exhausted too move due to Sharingan overuse and complete exhaustion. Tsunade had been with the other medics in healing the wounded. He would be with them but N was needed here.

"Guess it's my turn." N began to shed his commander vest, gauntlets and jacket. His chiseled covered in tattoos and scars was viable to the entire Shinobi force. He gave his sword a thoughtful look. "Not this time old friend." Gently, he set the blade on the ground. He began walking toward Madara cracking his knuckles and neck while loosening his muscles.

Madara then noticed N coming towards him and threw his worthless descendant away. He began to walk towards his new opponent. His face impassive. But he was exited on the inside at dancing with this young man. "So your throwing your hat in the ring, eh"

"Something like that, thought I'd give my baby sister a break from that ass-kicking. I think you'll find me more fun to fight. After all I'm the great grandson of one of your greatest rivals."

"Oh and who would that be?" Madara was honestly curious.

"Uzumaki Masumune. The original Surgeon of Death."

Madara looked at N carefully and saw many simalrities between the man before him and his ancestor. "This is going to be fun." Madara took the intercept fist stance and N took his stance. Both of them blurred out of sight and exchanged a flurry of fists and kicks.

The entire army was in awe, that one of there own could keep up with Madara, one of the strongest men in history.

While Madara was slightly out classed in Taijutsu by N, the Senju cells inserted in his body along with the stolen Senjutsu his body regenerated any wounds he received. N had more strength and speed but couldn't keep up with Madara's healing.

N finally jumped back to observe his opponent, eyes flashing over every movement, every muscle spasm and twitch. He finally found and opening. Raiton Chakra began to cover him has his muscles bulged. He speed forward and took Madara by surprise. Even with his Sharingan, the speed advantage N had was increased a hundred times over. he was moving in slow motion compared to the Raikage heir.

N slammed both of his hands, knuckles first to Madara's chest and began to channel chakra to his hands. Blue-Green electricity began to spark in hands and it flowed into Madara. All of this took place within a few seconds.

"Raiton: Kauntāshokku!" The jutsu went straight to Madara's newly formed heart and his entire nervous system was shocked as well. The force of the attack caused Madara to spit up blood and feel like he was struck by lightning. He flew back and skipped like a stone on water and crashed into a boulder that was formed during Obito's attack.

Madara laid there while the senjutsu healed his wounds, that attack would have nearly crippled him if not for his stolen chakra. He felt his chest, found his entire rib-cage fractured and spine nearly dislocated. His nerves were on fire and freezing at the same time and his heart was almost exploded with the amount of force in which it pumped itself with.

As the Uchiha was checking himself over, N began to charge towards Madara and held out his hand, the palm facing downward with what looked like a swirl of smoke.

" _Rūmu!"_ A blue dome formed around the battle field, causing all of the Kumo-nin to pull back their allies after seeing what their next Raikage was going to do. Pillars of earth and stone held Madara in place, capturing his arms and burying his legs. The Ghost of The Uchiha could barley move let alone escape his new prison, and glared as his opponent. N thrust his hand in a claw like motion into Madara's chest.

" _Mesu!"_ The face of Hashirama was removed along with all of the stolen senjutsu. N held it in his hand and burned it with some Katon chakra. it slowly disintegrated with a small smile on its face.

Madara was thrown back and sent skidding across the ground. His body was done healing the previous damage but he was weak due to being cut off from senjutsu so suddenly. N looked and smirked at his weakened state.

"Try and heal now, you cheating prick."


End file.
